


To Make Change Is Welcome

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Depression, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Pit Madness, Suicidal Thoughts, discussion of drug use, discussion of random sexual interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian's barely twenty-one and if there are some musts in the world, it's getting said twenty-one-year-old drunk in a safe place. Such things come with games and games come with confessions. In this case, confessions that change things for Tim and Jason forever.





	To Make Change Is Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTimMonth - Free Week - August 25th  
Came up with this idea YEARS ago and hadn't accomplished writing it until now. Figured Free week was as good as any week to do it!  
Beta: sakuraame

Glasses clinked and Jason sighed as he watched Dick lean over the coffee table to pour more wine into Damian's glass. Reaching out, Jason steadied one of the glasses Dick had been about to knock over in the process, rolling his eyes at how oblivious Dickie was when he was utterly and completely drunk. Dick sat back and Damian lifted the glass from the table, wavered slightly in his seat, and Jason promptly reached over and removed the glass from their newest twenty-one-year old's grasp, pointing toward the kitchen. "Water first, wine second. Them's the rules."

Damian didn't complain, only climbed to his feet and unsteadily wandered off toward the kitchen. Jason waited until he heard the sink turn on and the sound of a cabinet opening and closing before arching an eyebrow at Dick. "Really? Another glass for him this quick?" Dick gave him an innocent look and Jason turned the glass, draining a good third of it himself and settling it back on the table as if he hadn't done that at all. "You're gonna make him hate alcohol if you keep plying him with it all night. I mean, unless that's the point of this little exercise, in which case wine was the wrong choice. You only get whiskey and tequila plastered once before you find out what regret really means."

Dick snorted, flopped back so he was leaning on his elbows. "Just want him to get a proper welcome to the twenty-one club, that's all."

Jason's glance flitted over to Tim, who was basically napping on the table, arms pillowing his head, his focus a million miles away. One glass had put him there and Jason decided Tim was the lightest of light weights he'd ever seen. He was also a very quiet brand of drunk.

The couch bounced a little as Damian collapsed back onto it and curled up a bit closer to Jason than he honestly thought the kid would have allowed if he hadn't been entirely sloshed. The sound of crunching brought his attention to the bag of chips Damian was holding and he reached over, stealing a handful and sitting there, quietly eating chips and watching Dick gaze heavy-lidded at both of them. 

Dick sat up abruptly and grinned as he leaned over the table. "I have a fantastic idea. Choose, Damian: drinking game or confessions?"

Damian stopped chewing, pulled a little face, and managed past a mouthful of chips, "Confessions." It wasn't what Jason had expected and given Dick's surprised look, it hadn't been what he had either. 

"Okay, you first. Let's choose a topic per round and then confess." Dick reached over and nudged Tim, who mumbled that he was awake, and Jason couldn't help his snort.

Damian swallowed his mouthful of chips and licked his lips, tilting his head and gazing up at the overhead light fixture. "Love. Like romantic love, not familial love." He pushed the chips between him and Jason and reached for his glass, setting back with it cupped between his palms. "I think I'm in love." His shoulders moved in some form of a shrug and then he leaned heavily against the plushness of the couch. "I'm not ready to say with who though."

Dick gave him a cheeky smile and offered, "The first time I fell in love, I never told the person. Still haven't and probably never will. Honestly, I still love them, though the how has shifted over the years."

Jason considered the statement, felt like he knew who Dick was talking about, though he knew better than to prod him about it, particularly given present company if he was right. He cleared his throat, ready to confess his own when Tim spoke up, though mumbling through his arms.

"I've been in and out of love so many times it's hard to keep track. Sometimes I feel like I fall in love too easily and the next thing I know, I don't love the person anymore. I think it's all in how we make the decision to define love. For some people it's really obvious and for others it's like me... quick and sharp and fading too fast. I'm not sure I'm ever cut out for something long-term." He sighed, rubbing his face against his arm. "I can think of one person my feelings have been fairly consistent for, though there've been times I hated them more than loved them, but it's still wibbly wobbly in places. Plus," he sniffed, "not like I'd ever have a chance. They're straighter than hell."

Jason snorted. "How do you know if Hell's straight or not?"

Tim held up a finger and then shook his head. "I'm not judging, Hell can be whatever it wants."

Jason huffed a laugh. "Alright, my turn. Love... is overrated. It hurts and it's a pain in the fuckin' ass. That said, I've been in love a few times. Really ain't all it's cracked up to be for me, but that's a personal experience and not one to be taken too far to heart by others who may be in love for the first time."

He heard Damian hiccup and reached to take his glass from him, draining the contents and placing it on the coffee table to Damian's soft, "Hey..." Jason completely ignored it in favor of continuing their little confession game. "Your turn, Dickie, what's the topic?"

Dick squirmed around on the floor, finally got himself settled cross-legged and leaning on the coffee table near to Tim's arms. "Awkward sex confessions. Can be anything: a kink, a thing that once happened that was awkward or horrifying, or whatever. Alone or with a partner, doesn't matter." He sat up, looked a bit smug, and then laid his confession on the table. "This one time-"

Tim cut in, sleepily offering, "-at band camp," a little grin on his face. Jason snorted and Dick reached to lightly swat at him for interrupting. Damian just looked confused and Dick continued.

"_Not_ at band camp, me and one of my girlfriends - who shall remain nameless given the nature of this confession - were going at it. I guess maybe too vigorously or something because next thing I know, the metal bed frame just collapses on us. We go down pretty hard and I roll off the bed, hitting my head on the dresser and I hear her screech. Apparently the edge of the dresser drawer we had open caught her right up the thigh, gashed it open pretty bad and I ended up having to stitch her up. Needless to say, sex did not continue to happen after that and we both were pretty wary of anything above what one would call 'gentle' for a long time."

Damian spoke up as soon as Dick went silent. "I haven't had sex yet. I guess that's a confession in and of itself, but I do not deem it embarrassing or awkward. I _want_ to and I assume I will one day. It is only that I have not garnered the necessary, ah," he glanced at Jason, "_cajones_ to tell the person I'm in love with and see if it goes to such places or if I am turned down cold."

Jason was willing to let that confession stand, but one glace at Dick told him he didn't think that was all that much of a confession. Honestly, Jason didn't think the kid had much more to say than that. There was only marginal evidence that Damian watched porn at all and no track record of what was watched. There weren't charges from such stores on any of the cards Jason had to keep track of for Bruce - at least not in the past three years he'd been doing it for Alfred's sake - and, really, with the distinct lack of sex talk from Damian, he'd always made the assumption he was either incredibly private or possibly demisexual. Either was possible and Jason wasn't about to be one to judge. Given all of that, he picked the thing he knew would snap Dick's attention to him quicker than anything and he began speaking before Dick could say a word.

"One day you'll get the balls, promise. If you ever need a random person to test your lines on, I can act pretty well." He gave Damian a kind smile that the kid surprisingly returned and continued. "I guess my awkward sex story would be the one time I tried deep throating." He paused, seeing if anyone would register shock, no one did and he replayed the words in his head, realized it still sounded like a story they expected and he resisted the urge to laugh. He'd been very careful about keeping his sexuality to himself and for the most part he'd succeeded. It had been important when he was Robin because he'd been afraid of Bruce's judgement and it'd become even more important after he'd come back given the level of street scum he was dealing with to keep certain aspects of himself behind lock and key. 

As such, he'd only let himself test those parts of himself with two people. One being Roy and the other being a random dude in Beijing when he'd visited a few years ago. This story very much belonged to random dude.

"I've only had hookups twice in my life. My first time was mostly random, I mean I knew the girl all of one date. We fucked, we went our separate ways. The second time was in Beijing a few years ago. The opportunity presented itself and I took it. The whole story is pretty awkward, but the deepthroat part is the most." He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his thighs and debated the memory, examined it and how best to explain it. "I'd just finished the job and took a pit stop to relieve myself. I'm standing there, doing my thing, and this guy comes up to the urinal beside me - and like the whole place is empty except us - and he unzips and takes a half step back. I expect him to start pissing and I'm trying to finish what I'm doing faster because it's a little weird having someone come up to the one next to you when there's five other urinal options, you know? I finish and he starts stroking his dick and turns toward me, asks if I'm interested and I haven't a clue what came over me, but I decided, sure, what the hell."

Jason watched Tim's head jerk up, studied the look of surprise on his face, and took a moment to just study Tim: the way his lips were parted, his gaze interested albeit glassy. That was a fact he was going to have to file away for later.

"So I watch him for a while, let him watch me, and eventually he asks if I want to suck him off, so I squatted down and did it. This mother fucker decides being nice is for pansies and he grabs my head and forces me down on his dick. I gag and the rest of it was a horrible conglomeration of exciting first time sucking a dick interspersed with him shoving my head down at random intervals and trying to fuck my throat when I've never done this shit before. My gag reflex was horrid and his tact was nonexistent so it basically ended with me choking on his load and him walking off like an asshole." Jason shrugged. "Let's say I am not in the game for random sex anymore and I've never so much as _asked_ anyone to deep throat me since then. Fuck that shit."

He met Tim's eyes again, read the pure lust in them, and he rather abruptly put Tim's story and his confession together and came out the other side with a really good idea of who Tim had been talking about when he said he loved someone who was straight. 

Tim blinked and it was gone and suddenly he was carefully composed rather than lucidly drunk. "Awkward kink confession for me. I've never had the guts to ask anyone I've been with for it because it's so fucked up. I suppose it's more fucked up that I like thinking about myself in such a scenario when we're all supposed to be superheroes, you know?" He sighed, "But sometimes we can't help what our brain likes and what makes us hard. I like the idea of consensual rape play. Like pre-planned, safe-word exit-able play. Getting thrown down and 'forced' and just... used, I guess. It's entirely embarrassing and probably something I'll never actually do. It's just exciting to my brain to think about it when I'm alone."

Damian made a little sound and Jason looked over, watching him squirm and not-too-subtly rub at his belly. Jason help up a finger, put a hand on Damian's thigh and murmured, "Feel sick or need to piss?"

Damian's face heated a bit and he mumbled, "Second one."

"If you're feeling it that bad, you're gonna go without being where you need to be soon. Go do it now."

"I can wait."

Jason sighed. "Drunk bladders do not function that way. Go. Pay attention to me or you'll be creating a new embarrassing situation confession in a minute."

Damian hopped up and the instant he did, he looked stricken and bolted for the bathroom. The toilet lid slammed up and Jason heard a whine before the sound of piss splashing tile and then toilet water. He rolled his eyes, sitting back and turning his attention back to Tim. "Now that that problem is being taken care of... was there more to that confession?"

Tim's cheeks were colored faintly red and he flat out refused to meet Jason's gaze. "No."

"Mmhmm..." Jason glanced at Dick, who was leaning entirely on the coffee table now, gazing at Tim with a vaguely concerned look on his face. 

"Look, we all have kinks that we're never gonna live. That's just life. There will always be shit we'll watch porn of that we'd be horrified if someone found in our browser history and things we squirrel away and pretend like we don't actually like. Hell, I've got my own kinks that when someone brings them up and says shit like, "Oh my god, can you believe someone's into that?" I just shake my head and tell them no, I can't believe it at all, because what the hell else am I gonna say? That I'm into it and anywhere from mildly insulted to full on shamed that they think it's fucked up? Nah... I mean, it's normal to have that kind of stuff and in a way it's normal for someone to inadvertently shame us over it, too. Look at it this way, if there's porn of it in any fashion, then at least one other person on the planet shares that kink with you. So fantasize away. Whatever."

He flicked his gaze back to Dick, who had put a suitable look on his face and sincerely looked like he'd heard Jason's words and taken them to heart. "He's right, we've all got at least one thing we'd be ashamed to have dredged up."

The toilet flushed in the other room and the sink turned on. A few moments passed and Damian came traipsing back out, hands wet and his fly most definitely still open. Jason sighed, "XYZ, kid."

Damian stopped, gave him a confused look, and then had an a-ha moment before reaching down to do his zipper. He wiped his wet hands on his pants, leaving two handprints behind and when he sat down, it was basically right against Jason, all but smashing the chips. Jason tugged the bag out, tossed it on the table, and slung his arm around Damian's shoulders. 

Damian pointed a finger at Tim. "Your topic."

"Embarrassing drunk moments. Damian just created his first one I do believe." Damian hiccupped and Jason studied him, making sure he was still viable to have hanging over him and then focused on Tim again. "Me..." Tim looked dreamy for a second and then made a face. "So the first time I got completely shit-faced, I wasn't legal. The Titans thought I was being too uptight and plied me with overly fruity punch that happened to be alcoholic. I drank so much I was a disaster: tripping over shit, smacking into walls when I tried to walk. Let's never ever discuss the next morning, but the night of... well, that we can talk about. I think the two most embarrassing things I did that night were coming out of the closet entirely accidentally to the entire team by telling them - in detail - my top three list of most fuckable people - all dudes. To their credit, no one said a thing and separately each of the team came to me over the next week to quietly tell me I'd accidentally come out to them that night, just so I knew, and my secret was safe with them. So while that was embarrassing at the time, it's kind of touching now, really. I mean, it was like a safe space where everyone knew and no one was horrified or grossed out. Kind of a big deal for me at the time."

Tim let the dreamy little smile on his lips fade and Jason watched the walls come back up. "The thing that's still embarrassing as shit, even now, is the other thing I did that night, which was make the operative decision about seven drinks in, that I was going to announce my need to use the restroom... and then not go. Basically no one saved me like Jason just saved Damian. I stated it and about two minutes later I was standing in a puddle only slightly confused. There are pictures of that and they're used as blackmail material when someone needs something I don't want to do." Tim pointed at Damian. "Do not ever ignore your body when drunk. Trust me."

Damian blinked placidly at Tim, nodded, and then neatly stood up and headed back to the bathroom. The door shut and Tim sighed, glancing at Dick. "Your turn."

Dick shrugged. "I dunno, I mean I'm pretty much the same person when drunk, just a little clumsier. I guess maybe getting drunk at a gala and asking anyone who would listen to dance with me might count, but I'm not horrified by it."

"I'll count it," Jason offered, sitting back and crossing one leg over the other. "I could list a million things for this, but let's go with perhaps the crowning jewel: propositioned Diana by leaning on her at the tender age of sixteen and informing her that her breasts looked cushy and I'd like to sleep on them if she would like me to. Fairly obvious that she said no."

"Did you actually say it like that?" Dick sounded somewhat disbelieving and Jason couldn't blame him for that.

"Yeah, I did. B's got the tape somewhere I'm sure. Or, ya know, ask Clark since he was standing there when I did it."

Tim snorted, opened his mouth to say something but stopped short when a startled cry came from the restroom.

Dick stood and Jason rolled his eyes, standing up and skirting the couch, intercepting Dick. "You go sit down. Whatever caused that I'm sure he would never want his favorite ex-Robin to see or know about. The one he's been sloppily leaning on all night will help." He made a shooing motion and Dick pouted, but went to plop back down next to Tim, both of them quietly starting to discuss something Jason ignored in favor of going to check on Damian. He tapped on the door and waited, when he heard nothing, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Damian sat on the floor, holding his head. He squinted up at Jason, completing the look of complete dishevelment given his awkward state of half-dress, the puddle on the floor from earlier, and the trickle of blood from the side of his head.

Jason sighed, knelt down and tugged Damian's hand away. "Puke on me and I'll make sure the favor is returned at some point. Don't fuckin' test me, kid." He pushed hair out of his way and reached back to grab a wad of toilet paper, dabbing at the injury, finding only a small scratch. His eyes flitted over everything in the room, finally deciding Damian had leaned too far toward the toilet, wanged his head, and probably panicked and plopped in the floor. 

He pressed the wad of tissue against it and took Damian's hand, pressing it there to hold it and pushed himself up, rummaging for the med kit in Dick's drawers. Finding it on the third try, he opened it and took out the disinfectant and the wound closure spray. Kneeling back in front of Damian and pushing his hand away, he used the disinfectant and dabbed at it again, then used the spray, blowing on it before letting Damian's hair go. "You'll live." He gestured at the toilet. "You finished?"

Damian nodded and Jason helped him up from the floor, shuffling him toward the door and quickly using some tissue to mop up the piss on the floor. "Get your junk covered up again, will ya?" He flushed the mess of toilet paper away and then moved to wash his hands, gesturing for Damian to do the same before he shut off the water, dried his hands, and handed over the towel for Damian to use. Plucking it back out of his hand, he opened the door and ushered him out and back to the couch. Damian sat further from him this time and ignored all the curious looks he was getting.

"Are we done with this game?" He asked quietly and Dick shrugged. "Sure, if you want to be."

Damian nodded and at Jason's look, Dick got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with four bottles of water and plopped himself back down. "I think I've got it from here if you guys wanna go."

Jason studied Damian, figured he would be okay, and pushed himself up. He gestured Tim after him and they both got themselves all bundled up for the cold weather outside. Jason leaned over to hug Damian, a pretense to whisper, "If you need me, call me," in his ear before pulling away and giving Dick a one-armed hug and a wave. 

He and Tim made their way outside, spilling out onto the street in record time, the cold air like a slap in the face. Jason nearly hissed and Tim made a pathetic sound, hunching into his coat.

Jason considered the situation for a moment and reached out and caught Tim's shoulder as he started to walk off in the direction of his apartment. In this weather it'd probably be nearly an hour before Tim got home versus Jason's ten minute walk and, really, he didn't feel like knowing Tim was out there freezing and still a little tipsy on the streets of Gotham, well past midnight. Not to mention with none of them on patrol. He tugged him around and looped an arm over his shoulders. "You're with me tonight. No way in shit I'm lettin' you walk home in this."

Tim only looked relieved and voiced a quiet word of thanks that Jason nearly missed on account of the howling wind. They set off toward Jason's apartment. The longer they walked, the closer Tim pressed until he was shoved against Jason's side.

Entering Jason's building, Tim still didn't detach from him and while he didn't mind it, he was also a little worried by it. They stepped into the elevator and it was only there that Jason realized Tim was shivering something awful. He didn't say anything but once they got into his apartment, Jason intentionally removed his gloves and helped Tim remove his coat, skimming his hand over his bare arm and giving him a surprised look at how cold he was. "You'd have frozen to death if I'd let you walk home, Jesus fuck, man."

Shrugging, Tim rubbed his hands together. "Ever since all that stuff happened with Ra's, I've been like this." He let his hands fall to his sides and closed his eyes for a moment. "There's other shit, but," his shoulders lifted and fell again, "it's in the noise, so whatever." Tim turned toward Jason's living room and began making a beeline for the couch. "Okay with you if I use the couch?"

Jason stood there, still holding Tim's coat, something like numb shock filtering through him. He should have assumed Tim's dip in the pits would have left him with something though he honestly hadn't thought about it too much further than simple musings over the years. Sadness pushed the shock away and he hung up Tim's coat, trailing after him, grasping his freezing cold hand and stepping around so he was in front of him, taking the other hand as well and putting them palms together in front of Tim, cupping his hands around them and gently rubbing, sharing his warmth. "It's not, you know..."

Tim cocked his head at him. "Not what?"

"In the noise." Jason knew how his voice sounded, knew what the look on his face had to be, and he could do nothing to change any of it. It was one of the rare times he was an open book and all he could do was let it happen. "So tell me what's happening... let me in." Now that he was here, now that he knew he should have been asking to be let in a long time ago. His gaze flicked up to Tim's face, watched the play of emotions there until Tim took a breath and they were gone, hidden behind his it's-all-okay mask again. 

"Depression's worse, for one. It was never great before, but I feel like it has more depth now. In some ways I guess it's a relief, knowing what's actually causing it instead of being left guessing like I used to be, but it's also more pronounced and medication does less to help it. Honestly, when I say I'm sick and beg off patrol, it's usually because I'm having trouble so much as pulling myself out of bed or caring enough to remember to eat. Sometimes I feel like the world's on the other side of a sludgy fog and I have to find my way back to it." He paused, flipped his hands over between Jason's, the position looking uncomfortable, but Tim didn't appear to care as Jason resumed rubbing his hands.

"It dips to suicidal faster than it used to, but I have all my coping skills in place for it, so I don't honestly think I'm a danger to myself most of the time. It's not like I _want_ to die, I just..." he shrugged, "it's hard to describe. I don't want to, but I do."

Jason pressed his palms to Tim's, let his gaze drop to their hands to give Tim privacy. "I understand. Like... actually understand." He'd been there, well and truly, and while medication had mostly taken his and dialed it back to true background noise, he also knew what it felt like unmedicated and feeling like he was losing it. 

Tim's fingers lightly pushed on his palms and Jason resumed rubbing his hands.

"Nightmares where I think I'm drowning... and for a while there were gaps in my memory. I'd lose hours at a time and have no idea what I was doing during that time. I put in a complete network of cameras that report back only to my servers to track myself... injected a tracker even and I spent months retracing my own steps to make sure I wasn't doing horrible things."

Tim fell silent and Jason hesitated before asking, "And were you?"

Shaking his head, Tim gave Jason a little morose smile. "No. I visited my parents graves a lot and I have videos of me sitting various places for hours, completely unmoving. A few times..." he stopped long enough that Jason looked up, saw the war on his features, and then, finally, "I found evidence I was using drugs. Fast acting and leave little traces behind sorts of things mostly, but once I know for sure it was K. That's when I injected myself with the tracker and I just systematically took out all of my contacts as Red Robin and left myself with no options in the places I was going. I think that was the worst thing I ever did and it's been years since it happened."

Jason considered his actions and then carefully lifted one of Tim's hands and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it before squeezing his fingers. "We all do shit we're not necessarily proud of. I think that's life and the pit doesn't help. It's like all the little pushes you didn't have to do the wrong things you usually try not to. For me it was pulling the trigger, using a heavier hand. For you it was drugs. It's the things we narrowly keep ourselves from to start with that it rips the barriers away from. We find ways to survive past it all, ways to regulate. If I'm being honest, I kill the bad guys so I don't pull the trigger in the wrong place at the wrong time. I pretend to fall in league with them to infiltrate because it carves the nasty parts of me out and puts them in useful places. Find ways through it, that's all it is."

Tim swallowed, took half a step in toward Jason and then seemed to reconsider, almost drawing in on himself. Jason's hand tightened around Tim's and he took the step in that Tim wasn't, put his other hand down on Tim's waist and leaned in, tilted his head down, brought them a hair's breadth from what he thought he was reading from Tim's confessions and his body language and he waited. It took a few seconds but Tim's lips met his and Jason breathed a relieved sigh through his nose, parting his lips to slick his tongue out and over Tim's lower lip, tasting and taking, and then Tim was _there_. Pressed solidly against him, clutching at him with his free hand, fingers tight in his sleeve, tongue shoving at Jason's and then delving into his mouth. Their bodies seemed to melt into one another and Tim seemed to relax, all his tension draining out the longer Jason kissed him.

Tim tugged his hand away, slid it down Jason's chest and came to alight upon his belt. Jason's body lit up and he shivered, wanting what was being offered beyond reason, but knowing he couldn't right then. His hand followed after Tim's, recaptured it as he ended their kiss, remaining in Tim's breathing space, gently nipping and licking at Tim's lower lip a few more times before he shifted to press their foreheads together. "I want us both sober for this." He fought his own body on the desire to kiss Tim again, to drag him to the couch and make desperate love to him there, gritted his teeth against the urges until he could breathe again and then whispered, "I don't want there to ever be doubt. Not for either of us."

He felt Tim nod and he gave himself leave for another kiss, one more taste of Tim's mouth before he took a step back and tipped his head toward his bedroom. "Take the bed, I'm gonna shower." Tim looked like he was going to protest but Jason held up his hand. "No takesies-backsies."

He escaped into the bathroom and shut the door between him and Tim, turning the lock to keep temptation on that side of the door as much as possible. He turned on the shower and leaned heavily on the counter, staring at his reflection in the floor-length mirror. He was flushed, aroused, and honestly, he looked fucked out even though he wasn't. He managed a huff of a laugh as he pushed away from the counter and began stripping off, taking half a second to look over his own body with an appraising eye before stepping into the shower and starting the methodical work of washing off. 

He didn't dawdle and certainly didn't take care of the ache between his legs, but it had gone down by the time he was done and he felt mostly safe in scooping up his sleep shorts and tank top from where he'd discarded them on the hamper lid this morning. He brushed his teeth and took his meds before setting out another towel and washcloth and a plastic-wrapped cheapo toothbrush and comb. He padded down the hall and paused at the door to his bedroom, just wanting the assurance Tim had stayed before he went to bed. He could hear Tim's gentle snoring and he nodded to himself and made his way to the couch, settling in for the night.

Somewhat blearily he blinked awake enough to hear the bathroom door shut sometime in the early hours of the morning. He listened to Tim take a piss and then the shower start up before he faded back off to sleep, ignoring the ache in his hip from the couch springs jabbing him all night.

Sometime later, he woke to Tim's warm body settling astride his thighs, hands pushing up under his shirt. Jason arched into it, dick waking up much faster than his brain was managing. Tim lightly dragged his nails down Jason's stomach and that forced his eyelids open to the lovely view of a towel-clad Tim sitting on his thighs, apprehension written in every line of his body despite his actions. 

Jason dragged his tongue over his lips and reached up to wipe away the dampness with the back of his hand. He swallowed a few times and then quietly offered, "I hope it's not presumptuous of me to think I know who you were talking about with your confessions... just as I equally hope it's not a mistake to tell you that I really want this with you. Not just _this_ this," he gestured toward his fairly obviously hard cock and Tim's barely clad form, "but like... everything else, too."

He heard Tim's sigh, watched the tension drain out of him, and then Tim was leaning over him, sliding closer and into a better position and when his hips rolled, it was to put their cocks together, only Jason's sleep shorts in the way. "I want to be with you... in every way. The dating kind of way and the sex kind of way, and the just... there, kind of way."

Jason reached up and pushed his hand through Tim's damp hair, letting his hips work against Tim's, their movements complimenting one another with such ease Jason couldn't believe they hadn't done this before. "All of that," he murmured, watching as Tim turned his head to press a kiss to Jason's inner wrist. He shivered when Tim began to lick it, moved faster against Tim as his excitement ramped up with the tease to those nerve endings. Tim lightly bit at his wrist and Jason moaned, helpless to the sensation. He trailed his free hand over Tim's neck and collarbone, down over his chest and abdomen. He reached beneath his towel and formed his fingers around the velvet softness of Tim's erection, squeezing until Tim was bucking and making needy noises. He let go only to reach for the leg of his sleep shorts, hiking it up until his own erection was free and seizing Tim's hip, jerking him back down against him, arching up hard, his cock straining at the pleasure of the action.

Tim let go of his wrist and Jason caught his hair, tugged him down and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth. When he was sure Tim wasn't retreating, he slid his now free hand down to his other hip, held on as he began to buck under him, thrusting his cock desperately against Tim's, so hard he could barely think beyond his need to cum. Tim rocked against him, panted against his mouth, tried to touch him everywhere at once until he settled on Jason's shoulders and used them for leverage to fuck against him harder and harder until the sound of their sex was loud in the room, until every pant and moan and creak belonged to the very act of fucking.

Jason's toes curled into the couch cushion and he braced himself for his orgasm, letting his head fall back as it began, the first inward draw of it deep and unforgiving, and the first earth shattering throb of it better than anything he'd ever felt. He released Tim's name into the air as he released his cum between them, hot and warm and sticky as he spilled it with every throb of his cock against Tim's. Tim jerked against him, the sound of his need loud without the hollow of Jason's mouth to dampen it, and then he was stiffening, stilling completely and Jason felt every spray of Tim's cum as it happened between them. It went on and on until Tim was shaking and gasping, and then he was trembling, easing against Jason's body, slumping over him and Jason gathered Tim close, closing his eyes and catching his breath, pleasure dancing along his nerve endings. 

Sex had never been like this for him and to think they'd barely scratched the surface of what sex could be. Exhausted, he tightened his arms around Tim and mumbled, "Stay... please." He barely held enough consciousness to hear Tim's whisper of, "I never want to leave," and then he was gone, drifting away into the calmest abyss of sleep he'd managed in years.


End file.
